wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kirin Tor
| theater = Dalaran, Eastern Kingdoms, Northrend, Magic | alignment = Lawful neutral | membership = 120 | affiliation = Independent, although the Kirin Tor and many of its members (both past and present) have strong ties to the Alliance, The Violet Eye, Sorcerers' League, Mages' Guild | quartermaster = Archmage Alvareaux }} The Kirin Tor (aka Magus Senate or Magus Senate of Dalaran) is a lawful neutral collection of the most powerful mages on Azeroth. The organization is a faction in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. History Following the establishment of the city-state of Dalaran, the magocrats formed the Kirin Tor as a specialized sect that was charged with cataloging and researching every spell, artifact, and magic item known to mankind at the time. The Kirin Tor became the city’s ruling power. The Kirin Tor’s headquarters was the Violet Citadel, an impressive building so named for its stone walls which gave off a faint violet light. The ruling council, six members in all, met in the Chamber of the Air, a room with no visible walls — the gray stone floor with its central diamond symbol stood beneath an open sky that shifted and changed rapidly, as if the time sped past within the chamber. Even the Kirin Tor, however, found itself powerless to stop Prince Arthas and his forces when he led the Scourge through Lordaeron. Arthas acquired the spellbook of Medivh and Kel'Thuzad used it to summon Archimonde, who destroyed Dalaran. The city was left in ruins. Some felt the devastation was well-deserved, since Kel’Thuzad had himself been one of the Kirin Tor (before he left to form the Scholomance). Since Kel’Thuzad was responsible for creating the Plague of Undeath and releasing the Scourge upon the world, many felt the Kirin Tor should share in the blame and the consequences. The Kirin Tor refused to abandon their home, however. They returned to the ruins months later, destroying those few undead creatures that remained, and reclaimed their city. They erected a glowing dome around the entire city, powerful enough to destroy anyone who touches it, while they worked to rebuild their fallen city.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 154''Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 155 Eventually, the mages were able to lift the whole city from its site, leaving only a crater in its place. The Kirin Tor decided to move their floating city to Northrend, where they still rule over the reconstructed Dalaran. Organization The Kirin Tor is also referred to as the '''Magus Senate' or Magocracy of Dalaran. It is made up of 120 members. They are divided in several levels of importance and influence. The Kirin Tor has a ruling council of six archmagi, sometimes known as the Council of Six. One of the members of the council is appointed the Head or the Leader of the Kirin Tor. He is seen as "Kirin Tor's true ruler, and the Sect's public face".Tides of Darkness, pg 45''Tides of Darkness, pg. 73 Except for the Head of the Kirin Tor, the rest of the ruling council member's identities are kept secret from everyone outside the council, with few exceptions. The Archmage Antonidas held the position of Head of the Kirin Tor for a long time. After his death at the hands of Arthas, he was succeeded by Ansirem Runeweaver.Lands of Conflict'', pg. ?? With the war against the blue dragonflight beginning and the war with the Scourge intensifying, Rhonin replaced Runeweaver as leader of the Kirin Tor. Beneath the ruling council are the archmagi, each of whom is given tasks as the council sees fit. Archmagi do not hold specific positions or responsibilities, beyond the general loyalty to the Kirin Tor and to the world, and the standing obligation to study new human magic whenever it appears. In reality, however, some archmagi have been given the same tasks so often they have essentially assumed responsibility for those jobs. Thus one archmage might be in charge of cataloging all wands, while another handles researching and cataloging all illusions. Several work to monitor and maintain the city’s protective dome. Magi are the lowest members of the Kirin Tor, and answer to the archmagi. Any archmage in the sect can issue orders to a mage, provided the instructions still fit within the organization’s goals. As with archmagi, however, most magi settle into specific positions and tasks and work exclusively for one archmage. The ruling council can change this at any time but rarely does so, unless they feel a mage has become a problem in his current position, or if they need him for a different task. Most magi are allowed the freedom to pursue their tasks and studies in whatever manner they choose. Despite the fact that they are the lowest members in the hierarchy, many magi possess great power. Though their numbers have diminished, the remaining members of the Kirin Tor still rule over the remains of Dalaran. One of the tasks of the Kirin Tor was to safeguard and wield the Eye of Dalaran in defense of their city. However, it was captured by the Horde for Ner'zhul, shortly after the end of the Second War. Membership Before the Scourge came, any human mage was welcome in Dalaran. They found peers and a place to stay and to work in peace. Magi with an eye for detail and a strong focus on research were offered membership in the Kirin Tor. This process could take anywhere from a few months to several years — the ruling council did not invite magi until it was sure of their abilities and allegiances. The Kirin Tor became even more cautious about admittance after Kel'Thuzad defected and took many other magi with him. Reputation Aside from championing, Kirin Tor reputation can also be gained by completing Dungeon and Heroic Dungeon dailies, and Dalaran (cooking, jewelcrafting and fishing) dailies. Most classes start at a standing with the Kirin Tor. Mages, however, automatically start at level with them. Because of this, it is possible for a mage to obtain the Tabard of the Kirin Tor at level 1. When you reach exalted status with the Kirin Tor, the achievement The Kirin Tor is awarded. Rewards Named Being a collection of the greatest mages in the land, the Kirin Tor naturally has many members who have had significant effects on the history of Azeroth, including both great wizards and those who delved too deeply into necromancy, demonology, and other warlock magics. Quests Several quests provide reputation with the Kirin Tor. Borean Tundra (+2691 rep) * * ** (+325 rep) *** (+325 rep) **** (+33 rep) ***** (+195 rep) ****** (+13 rep) ******* (+325 rep) ******** ********* (+13 rep) ********** (+325 rep) *********** (+97 rep) ************ (+195 rep) * (+195 rep) ** (+195 rep) *** (+455 rep) Coldarra (+2535 rep) * (+325 rep) ** (+455 rep) * (+325 rep) ** (+325 rep) * (+325 rep) ** (+325 rep) &* (+455 rep) Dragonblight (+2645 rep) * (+13 rep) * (+13 rep) ** (+325 rep) ** (+325 rep) *** (+455 rep) *** (+455 rep) * (+97 rep) * (+97 rep) ** (+325 rep) ** (+325 rep) *** (+325 rep) *** (+325 rep) **** (+325 rep) **** (+325 rep) ***** (+325 rep) ***** (+325 rep) ****** (+455 rep) ****** (+455 rep) Dalaran (+676 rep) * ** (+650 rep) * (+13 rep) ** (+13 rep) Title NPC members of the Kirin Tor should also have the title, or in some rare cases. See also *The Guardians of Tirisfal (part of the History of Warcraft) *The Kirin Tor (achievement) Notes * It seems that the Kirin Tor condones torture: References External links de:Kirin Tor es:Kirin Tor fi:Kirin Tor fr:Kirin Tor no:Kirin Tor pl:Kirin Tor Category:Kirin Tor Category:Mages Category:NPC titles Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Player's Guide Category:Lands of Conflict